ALIENS: HELL ON EARTH
by Rohan2
Summary: This is my idea of an opening scene for my ideal ALIEN feature(SCREENPLAY FORMAT, RATED "R" FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND DRUG CONTENT). More will follow ONLY IF REQUESTED


OPEN: EXT, LOS ANGELES, NIGHT, FUTURE.  
  
THE CITY IS A SPRAWLING METROPOLIS. SMALL COMMUTER SHIPS ARE FLYING AROUND THE MANY HIGHRISES. THE WEATHER IS UNPLEASENT, RAIN AND LIGHTNING ARE VERY PRESENT THIS DARK EVENING.  
  
CUT TO: EXT, LOS ANGELES, A DARK ALLYWAY.  
  
THIS AREA OF THE CITY IS DARK AND VERY UNPLEASENT. STEAM IS POUING ON TO THE STREET FROM SEVERAL MANHOLE COVERS. PIPES AND WIRES CRISS CROSS OVERHEAD. A FEW PEOPLE ARE SITTING IN SMALL ALCOVES, SOME SLEEPING, SOME ARE TAKING A FUTRISTIC TYPE OF NARCOTIC OTHERS ARE JUST LEANING BACK. THE RAIN IS LIGHT BUT STEADY HERE. TWO MEN ARE HAVING A SCUFFLE IN A SMALL HUB WHERE FOUR ALLYS MEET. ONE MAN IS A TALL, DARK FIGURE WEARING A LONG BLACK COAT AND NICE SHOES. THE OTHER MAN IS A RATHER SIGHT, SKINNY CREATURE WITH VERY DEEP EYES. HIS CLOTHES REFLECT IS SHANTY TOWN LIFESTYLE, RAGGED AND MISMATCHED. THE LARGER, MORE SHAPLY DRESSED MAN DRIVES HIS FIST INTO THE LITTLE MAN'S GUT. THE LITTLE MAN FALLS DOWN ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES. THE TALL MAN LIGHTS A CIGARETTE FOR HIMSELF. HE TAKES A LONG DRAG AND LOOKS TO HIS VANQUISHED VICTIM.  
  
TALL MAN:  
  
WELL, I SUPPOSE I CAN WAIT ANOTHER TWENTY-FOUR HOURS FOR MY STUFF. BUT REST ASSURED YOU LITTLE, UGLY, SMARMY SON OF A FUCKING HOE, IF I DON'T GET WHAT I WANT, HELL WILL SEEM LIKE A GLOWING UTOPIA COMPARED TO WHAT I'VE GOT IN MY BAG OF TRICKS WITH YOUR BASTARDISED NAME SMEARED ON IT.  
  
THE TALL MAN WALKS AWAY, KICKING THE LITTLE MAN IN THE CHIN ON HIS WAY BY. THE LITTLE MAN SCURRIES TO THE NEAREST PROTECTED AREA. HE SLUMPS DOWN AND BEGINS TO SOB. HE LOOKS UP AT THE TOWERING SUPER STUCTURES LOOMING OVER HIM, ALTHOUGH THE BUILDINGS ARE NO HIGHER THAN FIFTEEN STORIES TALL. HE LOOKS DOWN AND AROUND AT THE OTHER PEOPLE, ALL OF WHOM TURN AWAY WHEN HE LOOKS THEIR WAY. HE SLOWLY REACHES INTO HIS COAT POCKET AND PULLS OUT A SYRENGE. THE FLUID INSIDE IS A VERY SICKLY GREEN. HE ROLLS UP HIS SLEEVE AND FLICKS A VEIN ALREADY SCARRED WITH TRACKMARKS. HE PUTS THE NEEDLE OF THE SYRENGE TO HIS ARM. A THOUGHT COMES OVER HIM. HE LOOKS AT THE OTHER WHORES AND JUNKIEES SURROUNDING HIM. THE LITTLE MAN GIVES A LITTLE SMILE. HE THROWS DOWN THE SYRENGE AND LOOKS DOWN THE ALLYWAY THE TALL MAN LEFT THROUGH. HE BENDS DOWN AND PICKS UP A LONG, HEAVY, METAL PIPE. HE BEGINS WALKING DOWN THE ALLY.   
  
LOOKING UP BETWEEN THE BUILDINGS, IN A FLASH OF LIGHTNING, A LARGE, DARK FORM LEAPS FROM BUILDING TO BUILDING, MOVING PARALLEL WITH THE LITTLE MAN.  
  
CUT TO: EXT, LOS ANGELES, NIGHT, INNER CITY STREET.  
  
THE TALL MAN IS WALKING BRISKLY TOWARDS THE AREA OF THE CITY WITH WORKING STREET LIGHTS. THE RAIN SNUFFS OUT HIS CIGARETTE.  
  
TALL MAN:  
  
FUCKN' SHIT ASS RAIN!  
  
HE SPITS OUT HIS CIGARETTE. HE PULLS OVER TO THE WALL AND GETS OUT ANOTHER. HE PUTS IT TO HIS MOUTH AND LIGHTS UP. HE TAKES A HUGE DRAG. HE SMILES AND CONTINUES TO WALK. THE TALL MAN SLOWS DOWN WHEN HE NOTICES A LARGE AMOUNT OF THICK, CLEAR FLUID IS FALLING ON HIS RIGHT SHOULDER. EVERY TIME HE MOVE FORWARD THE LIQUID WOULD CATCH UP TO HIM. THE LIQUID QUICKLY CHANGES SOURCE AND IT IS NOW FALLING ON TO HIS CHEST. ONE BEAD OF IT FALLS RIGHT ON HIS CIGARETTE AND SMOTHERS IT. THE MAN SPITS OUT HIS CIGARETTE FOR THE SECOND TIME. HE REACHES INTO HIS COAT AND PULLS OUT A LARGE FIREARM. THE MAN SLOWLY LOOKS UP.   
  
CUT TO: FIRST PERSON, TALL MAN  
  
HE LOOKS UP AND SEES A HUGE DARK, OILY THING THAT SMILES AT HIM, THE TEETH LOOK TO BE VERY POLISHED STEEL. THE MAN QUICKY LOOKS AWAY AND RUNS DOWN THE STREET.  
  
CUT TO: THIRD PERSON, FOLLOWING THE TALL MAN  
  
THE MAN ROUNDS A CORNER, NEARLY SLIPPING ON THE SLICK PAVEMENT. HE ENTERS ANOTHER ALLY, THIS ONE IS TOTALLY EMPTY. THE MAN KEEPS RUNNING. HE ROUNDS ANOTHER CORNER, THIS TIME HE SLIPS AND ROLLS END OVER END INTO A WALL. HE SLOWLY LOOKS UP AND AROUND AT THE ALLY. HE NOTICES A POOL OF BLOOD ON THE STREET, UNDER HIS FACE. HE REACHES UP AND TOUCHES HIS NOSE. HE SQUEEZES.  
  
TALL MAN:  
  
AHHHHH FUCK!!!  
  
MAN FROM APARMENT ABOVE:  
  
SHUT THE HELL UP DOWN THERE!!!  
  
THE TALL SITS UP. HE HEARS AN INHUMAN GROWL. IT SEEMS TO COME FROM EVERYWHERE. HE QUICKLY FUMBLES TO FIND HIS GUN. HE REACHES UNDER HIMSELF AND PULLS IT OUT.  
  
CUT TO: FIRST PERSON, TALL MAN  
  
HE LOOKS AROUND THE ALLY IN A VERY BLURRED VIEW. HE HEARS THE GROWL AGAIN. HE LOOKS LEFT, THEN RIGHT, THEN HE LOOKS UP, VERY SLOWLY. NOTHING. HE HEARS WHAT SOUNDS LIKE A MOSTEROUSLY OVERSIZED DOG RUNNING TOWARDS HIM. HE LOOKS DOWN TOWARDS THE WAY HE CAME IN. THERE, RIGHT IN HIS FACE ARE THE HUGE, POLISHED TEETH.   
  
CUT TO: THIRD PERSON, LOOKING DOWN ON THE MAN  
  
HE TRIES TO GET AWAY BUT THE SHINY, BLACK MONSTER HOLDS HIM FIRMLY AGAINST THE WALL. AS THE BEAST'S JAWS OPEN, THE MAN STRUGGLES A HUNDERED TIMES HARDER WHEN HE SEES ANOTHER PAIR OF JAWS WIDENING RIGHT BEFORE HIM. THE MAN REALISES THAT HE IS ABOUT TO DIE HORRIBLY AND SCREAMS AS LOUD AS POSSIBLE.  
  
CUT TO: EXT, LOS ANGLELS  
  
THE LITTLE MAN WITH THE PIPE ROUNDS THE SAME CORNER THE TALL MAN DID AND ENTERS THE ALLY. HE HEARS THE MAN'S SCREAM BECOME A COUGHING CHOKED GARGLE. HE LOOKS DOWN THE ALLY AND SEES TWO SHADOWS BECOME ONE AND BOLT UPWARDS. THE LITTLE MAN LOOKS TO WHERE HE FEELS THE TWO SHADOWS WERE. HE LOOKS AROUND AND SEES ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. HIS EYES TURN TO THE WALL. HE MOVES IN CLOSER. ON THE PAVEMENT LIES AN UNUSUALLY MASSIVE AMOUNT OF BLOOD BEING WASHED AWAY BY THE RAIN. HE LOOKS UP ON THE WALL. HE SEES LITTLE FLECKS OF BONE, HAIR, AND COAGULATED GREY MATTER. HE BEGINS TO FEEL SICK AND STUMBLES BACK AGAINST ANOTHER WALL WITH SEVERAL PIPES GOING UP ATTACHED TO IT. THE LITTLE MAN GRABS HOLD OF A WASTE RECEPTICLE AND VOMITS VIOLENTLY. WITH HIS HEAD IN THE BASKET, HE DOESN'T NOTICE A SHINY, BLACK BLADE ATTACHED TO WHAT LOOKS LIKE GLOSSY BLACK VERTABRAE COIL UP BEHIND HIM. THE LITTLE MAN PULLS HIS HEAD OUT OF THE WASTE BASKET AND LOOKS FORWARD, TOWARDS THE WALL COVERED IN GORY AWFUL. HE CLOSES HIS EYES AND QUIETLY PRAYS FOR A BETTER LIFE. AS HE DOES THIS, THE RAIN BEGINS TO EASE UP. THE MAN OPENS HIS EYES, LOOKS UP AND AROUND AND SMILES.  
  
LITTLE MAN:  
  
DE-TOX HERE I COME.  
  
THE LITTLE MAN BEGINS TO STANDS UP. A METAL CLANK FROM ABOVE DIVERTS HIS ATTENTION FROM HIS FUTURE PLANS. HE LOOKS UP AND SEES A LARGE, DARK MASS SPEEDING STRAIGHT DOWN TOWARD HIM. THE LITTLE MAN STUMBLES OUT OF THE WAY. THE MASS SLAMS ON TO THE PAVEMENT WHERE THE LITTLE MAN HAD BEEN A SPLIT SECOND EARLIER. THE LITTLE MAN GETS UP FROM A CROUCHING POSITION AND LOOKS AT THE MASS. HE SEES LEGS, ARMS, A LONG BLACK COAT AND WHAT WAS LEFT OF A FACE PARALYZED IN THE THROWS OF TERROR STARING RIGHT BACK AT HIM. THE LITTLE MAN SCREAMS AS HE STUMBLES DOWN THE DARK, DANK LABYRINTH OF ALLYS. HE DOESN'T GET TO FAR WHEN HE SEES A GLISTENING, DARK COLOURED HORROR BLOCKING HIS PATH. THE THING BEGINS TO MOVE. IT'S SLICK, BLACK BANANA SHAPED "HEAD" ROLLS UP TO FACE THE LITTLE MAN. HE IS PARALYZED WITH TERROR. HE STARES AT THE THING AS IT'S LIPS PART REVEALING MASSIVE, BLOOD, SOAKED, PREADORIAL TEETH THAT SEEM TO GLEEM MALEVOLANCE. THE LITTLE MAN SUMMONS WHAT LITTLE COURAGE THAT HASN'T BEEN DESTROYED BY YEARS OF NARCOTICS ABUSE AND RUNS IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION.   
  
CUT TO: FIRST PERSON, THE LITTLE MAN  
  
AS HE RUNS, HE OCCASIONALLY TURNS HIS HEAD. AND EVERY TIME HE DOES, HE SEES THE BEAST BARING DOWN ON HIM. SOMETIMES IT'S ON THE STREET, OTHER TIMES IT IS ON THE WALL.  
  
CUT TO: THIRD PERSON, FOLLOWING THE LITTLE MAN  
  
HE ROUNDS ANOTHER CORNER. HE IS NOW RUNNING FASTER THAN EVER BEFORE. ANOTHER CORNER, ANOTHER TURN OF THE HEAD, ANOTHER SURGE OF SPEED. HE DARTS AROUND A CORNER AND SLAMS INTO A CHAINLINK FENCE. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FENCE ARE SIX, SEPERATE BLINDING LIGHTS. THE MAN SEES FIGURES SILHOUETTED AGAINST THE LIGHTS.  
  
LITTLE MAN:  
  
HELP!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN THE GATE!!!!   
  
TWO FIGURES APPROACH THE GATE AT A CALM PACE.  
  
LITTLE MAN:  
  
HURRY THE HELL UP DAMMIT!!!  
  
ONE OF THE FIGURES OPENS THE GATE AND THE LITTLE MAN STREAKS THROUGH. HE IS QUICKLY STOPPED BY TWO HULKING FIGURES IN HAZ-MAT SUITS. THE LITTLE MAN LOOKS DOWN THE ALLY AND SEES SHADOWS MOVING.  
  
HE TRIES TO ESCAPE, BUT THE FIGURES IN THE SINISTER SUITS HOLD HIM FIRMLY. THE LITTLE MAN HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO LOOK AT THE ALLY. THE SHADOWS LOOM LARGER AND LARGER. THE MAN WHO OPENED THE GATE MOVES TOWARDS THE ALLY.  
  
LITTLE MAN:  
  
WHAT, ARE YOU FUCKN' OUT OF YOUR MIND?!!!  
  
AS THE MAN ENTERS THE ALLY THE TWO SHADOWS STOP. THE MAN BEGINS TO TALK. AFTER A BRIEF CONVERSATION HE AND TWO SOLDIERS EXIT THE ALLY. THE MAN WALKS OVER TO THE LITTLE MAN. HE IS A SHARPLY DRESSED FIGURE WEARING A DARK GREY SUIT AND LONG GREY COAT. HE HAS THINNING HAIR AND DARK EYES THAT SHARPLY CONTRAST TO HIS OVERLY PALE SKIN.  
  
MAN:  
  
DID YOU SEE IT?  
  
LITTLE MAN:  
  
WHA...  
  
MAN:  
  
THE CREATURE. DID YOU SEE IT OR NOT?  
  
LITTLE MAN:  
  
YEAH, YEAH MAN. WHATEVER IT WAS, IT WAS BIG. AND IT'S TEETH WERE...  
  
AS THE LITTLE MAN RAMBLED ON, THE HAZ-MAT FIGURES PARTED AND THE MAN IN THE LONG COAT REACHED INTO HIS COAT AND PULLED OUT A LARGE CALIBRE PISTOL. THE MAN QUICKLY SPUN AROUND AND SHOT THE LITTLE MAN IN THE FACE. HE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A SOUND AS HIS DEAD BODY SMACKED THE WET PAVEMENT. THE MAN HOLSTED HIS WEAPON AND PULLED OUT A LITTLE GREY DEVICE. THE DEVICE OPENED UP AND THE MAN SPOKE INTO IT.  
  
MAN:  
  
TWO FATALITES. ALIEN HAS BEEN CONTAINED, REQUESTING IMMIDIATE EVAC OF ALL PERSONELLE AND THE SPECIMEN. 


End file.
